


Thinking of You

by veldygee



Series: Promise [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Derek Has Feelings, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Protective Derek, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No shit, Sherlock. But seriously, don't sass me. I know you are glad that you are not trapped here alone. If there was someone who could get us out of here, it was probably me—“</p><p>“—Lydia—”</p><p>“—Okay, it's going to be Lydia—but my point is, I don't want to leave you alone, Derek."</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one in which they are trapped in a cave during a supernatural event of the week and there are some feelings. (A sort-of continuation to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232167">A Promise (An Observation) </a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so yeah another Sterek fanfic. And yeah, featuring female!Stiles again. I am sorry but not sorry really.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as my other fic [A Promise (An Observation) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232167). It is unnecessary to read the fic, but the important thing to know is that Stiles' mom made her promise to grow her hair when Stiles is happy and in love. (So yeah, Stiles has feelings already for Derek in here. And so does Derek actually, although maybe still just slightly)
> 
> As a warning, there is mention of beginning of panic attack and also had no knowledge about caves and stuff, so you have free reign of imagination. Oh and this fic is unbeta-ed.
> 
> Title is taken shamelessly from Katy Perry's song because that was the song I listened to in repeat (I need to get familiar with that song for a musical stage cast audition next week. hahaha)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please remind me to put hair band on the list that Stiles needs to always bring other than tampon,” Stiles said to Derek who was walking in front of her through the narrow dark rock tunnel, her hand clutching tightly to the back of Derek's jacket so that she would not fall. She could not see his face, he knew, but he just could not help but rolled his eyes. Because of course, Stiles would say something like this. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. 

“Maybe you should keep your hair short then,” answered Derek. She took a second longer before answering.

“I've had enough with short hair,” she replied. There was something a little bit off to her answer but Derek ignored it since it was none of his business really.

Derek released a huff and kept walking, careful to make sure that there was no danger ahead. With them being trapped in this narrow tunnels inside a rock cave in the middle of preserve, Derek needed to be extra careful. Especially since Stiles, who was only human, got stuck here with him.

“You should have run when I told you to run,” Derek grumbled. “You need to learn how to _actually_ listen.”

“I listened okay. I ran. Not away but after you.”

“And now you are trapped here with me.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But seriously, don't sass me. I know you are glad that you are not trapped here alone. If there was someone who could get us out of here, it was probably me—“

“—Lydia—”

“—Okay, it's going to be Lydia—but my point is, I don't want to leave you alone, Derek” said Stiles in a tone that suggested that she was serious, tugging the back of Derek's jacket. He could not see her face right now, but he could picture perfectly the stubborn expression on her face.

“You are human,” Derek only replied. Which he knew didn't deny the claim Stiles made about him being glad that she was here with him. Because he was relieved that he was not alone. He would be fine, alone, but Stiles' presence with him... was comforting. Although displeasing as well because Stiles would most likely get hurt while trapped here with him.

“Which means I am fragile, vulnerable and yada yada. But hey, you are here. You won't let anything _bad_ happen to me,” Stiles said lightly. Derek didn't bother to reply because he knew that she knew that Derek would not let anything happen to Stiles. She might be annoying and the most obnoxious person he had ever met, but Stiles was pack. Derek would _never_ let anything happen to her.

They kept walking for maybe another 15 minutes until they finally reached a quite wide space. Derek knew that they  still needed to walk even more to get to the other opening of the cave that hopefully would be free of obstruction. Derek could continue to walk still, but he could hear the heavy breathing from Stiles and the pound of her heart against her chest. Derek didn't need to rest but she did.

Wordlessly, Derek sat down, back leaning against the hard rock wall. Stiles followed suit beside him, swiping her sweaty forehead and breathed in and out. After a few moments, Stiles' breathing regained to normal. Derek closed his eyes, listening to the now steady heartbeat of Stiles. They didn't say a word for maybe a few minutes but then Derek  could sense the rise in Stiles'  heartbeat and heard a slight hitch in her breath. Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles, eyes opened, staring at nothing. The darkness was not a problem because Derek's heightened werewolf sense, but it was not the same to Stiles. Derek knew how disconcerting it was if one of your senses was deprived for sometime. Stiles was walking and holding Derek's jacket before. But now they just stayed still.

Derek put a hand over Stiles' that lied not so far away from him. He could sense the tension for a second before it was released. She turned her palm over so that she could clutch Derek's hand, holding on as if Derek was her lifeline.

“Sorry, I—“

Stiles didn't complete her sentence. Derek didn't say a thing, now looking at the rocks and debris in front of him. There was silence once again, before Stiles spoke again.

“My hair—“ Derek glanced at Stiles, her shoulder-length hair hid a side of her face. Derek could hear her heart fluttered. ”D-do you like it short?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why Stiles asked him that suddenly. He didn't know how to answer that.

"You look good with long hair." which didn't really answer her question because it could mean that Derek liked her hair long or preferred to have her hair short but said that having long hair was good anyway. Not that Derek had any opinions regarding Stiles' hairstyle. It was not his business. Stiles seemed to be satisfied with his answer though. 

"I... I kept my hair short before. But I promised my Mom to grow it long when I... when time comes,” mumbled Stiles.  It was vague, out of nowhere. Derek knew there was something more, but it was none of his business. Derek knew enough though, that this—what Stiles had just said—was something important to her. Derek didn't know whether saying 'thank you' was appropriate or not, so instead he just squished her hand lightly in acknowledgement. Stiles smiled softly.

Later on, when they continued walking to reach the other entrance of the cave, Derek didn't let her hand go and she kept holding on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! feel free to give me comments or ask if you are confused or something :)
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://ladyveldy.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
